forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alzhedo dictionary
A list of words in Alzhedo, the primary language spoken in Calimshan. A ; adh : belonging toinferred from ; akkhani : load-bearing corner piece holding up a dome ; al : article: the, of the ; ala : silk ; alimarif : (fem, alimarifa) learned stranger ; amhir : naval commander ; amlak : (pl, amlakkar) police officer ; amlakkhan : police station ; annuv : a symbol or a hand motion used to indicate that one's proper titles have been left unsaid ; askar : archaic: soldier; military rank: private B ; bakkal : high priest ; balak : military rank: colonel, major general ; brada : silent C ; caleph : king ; cestys : spiked knuckles ; chawal : military rank: lieutenant D ; dahyarif : (fem, dahyarifa) misplaced stranger ; deen : pl, archaic: coins ; djawal : knight, officer cadet; military rank: corporal ; drudach : city precinct ; druzir : drudach leader ; dyram : arm E ; el : article: the, of the ; enaza : spear ; enhir : archaic: tribune G ; ghadabaan : anger ; gharab : foreigner H ; hakkam : archaic: governor ; hamaad : war metal ; harakh : slang: rebellious/criminal activities (after a famous slave named Harakhti) ; hatori : a sand crocodile ; hydar : lion J ; jambiya : dagger ; jhasin : (pl, jhasinni) handsome; male concubine ; jhasina : (pl, jhasinnar) beautiful; female concubine ; jhasinnadah : harem ; jikholnar : handaxe K ; katar : knife ; ke'aran : newly rich ; Khalahmjiri : place of deadly teeth ; khamarkha : family mausoleum ; khamarnari : tomb of fire ; khanduq : enclosed warehouse/marketplace ; kholnar : axe L ; lumal : dung M ; mameluk : warrior-slave ; markhout : tomb ; massatyr : archaic: baron ; min : blade, sword ; mitalib : (pl, mitalibbar) (wealth-)watcher ; monrativi teshy : first kingdom ; mumijn : archaic military rank: lieutenant colonel, colonel ; murabir : warlord ; musadhyar : pl: hapless folk ; musar : sergeant ; muzha-dahyarif : idiom: shady, misplaced stranger, (i.e., a potential thief) ; muzhajaarnadah : city of shadow N ; nadim : club ; nadhari : pl., not-slaves ; nallojal : navy ; nar'ysr : phoenix ; nataf : cord ; nazir : archaic: prefect P ; pajabbar : pl: horns ; palintrike : a hybrid breadfruit–date ; pasha : guildmaster, clan leader Q ; qayadin : military rank: general, lieutenant general ; qysar : archaic: emperor ; qysara : archaic: empress ; qysaghanni : imperial guard ; qysanallojal : imperial navy R ; rafayam : exalted sir ; rafayar : exalted madam ; ralbahr : admiral ; rif : (fem, rifa) strangerinferred from ; riqysar : archaic: regent emperor ; ruaìs : archaic: count ; rysal : naval captain S ; sadhara : desert rose ; sabban : city district ; sabbalad : mayor, sabban leader ; sabbaladah : sabbalad's villainferred from ; sadidah : garrison ; sadimmin : pl: powerful swords; the Calishite army ; sadidrif : (fem, sadidrifa) powerful stranger ; sahrmak : military rank: general ; sala : bloody ; sama : queen ; samir : (fem, samira ) prince ; saref : archaic: centurion ; sarefa : centurion's wife ; satrap : archaic: provincial governor ; sayedotta : cat-woman ; scimitar : scimitar ; shaani : idiom: a poor leader (a reference to an infamous queen in Calishite history) ; shanate : duchy ; sharakh : lowly thief ; shyk : military rank: major, army commander ; sikaena : knife ; solbar : bright steel ; sultan : prince, city mayor ; syl : archaic: chief (still used as a prefix) T ; tabarif : (fem, tabarifa) honorable stranger ; talu : grass ; tamra-mujah : greedy intruder ; trika : a potent, sweet wine made from palintrike V ; vizar : chancellor, advisor W ; wedna : ear Y ; yadhi : hand ; yanat : estate ; yestaadi : huntress ; yi : from ; yn : son of ; ynamalik : lesser prince ; yr : daughter of ; yrshelem : sing & pl: coin-collector ; yshah : duke ; yuzas : military rank: (non-naval) captain Z ; zel : shadowinferred from References Category:Dictionaries